


Raspberry Swirl

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the garden i did no crime. - "raspberry swirl", tori amos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers through 9.03 - "origin"

Maybe it was reading about Origin that was making Daniel think biblically. Old Testament. The linguist in him knew it was probably a pomegranate that was the snake's weapon of choice, but he couldn't help staring. Literal forbidden fruit, if only in his own mind. He could practically see Vala's strong profile rather than Sallis' more delicate features.

She caught him staring, and he tried to look disapproving. From her momentarily hurt expression, he must have managed. He turned back to the book, but he couldn't focus to translate. He wondered what she would have done if he had smiled.


End file.
